The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing for transferring data between a plurality of computers, and more particularly to transferring electronic mail messaging (Email).
A common problem of a quota for electronic messages becoming overbooked and messages being retuned or bounced, involves when a user is on vacation and sets an automatic response for electronic messages. In one example, a quota refers to an email quota, for example, a user mail file usually has a definite quota allocated. This allows the user to keep and/or receive only a specific amount of data in their mail file on the server copy of the mail file. Some solutions to this problem suggest that a user can set which emails they would like to receive during their absence. The user has control over that area of their email and can opt for setting a criteria list which would allow accepting emails from specific people. However, this does not provided precise enough control, such that, some emails the user might want are not received or quota space is not correctly allocated which could lead to missing needed or wanted emails.